Every rose has its thorn
by secretgrunge
Summary: Ron see's Draco take off crying into the night. The next morning Draco is in the hospital wing, in a coma. What does Harry have to do with Draco being in the hospital? Why does Ron become the target for the Slytherins? HarryxDraco slash. Warning: Rape. Ron bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys , this is my first story. Sorry about all the bumps and mess up's in the story. If people like my story then i will try to update every friday. I honestly have no idea where im going with this story, but it is a HarryxDraco fic. And I'm not to sure why but im putting P.O.V.'s in this. Only when i want to show certain thoughts though. So it'll switch back and forth. But I'll tell you when i switch them.

Oh, and there is some Ron bashing. I don't like him all that much. Sorry to everyone who likes him.

_Flashbacks_ Normal Talking/Thinking.

Don't like, well then i guess you had better click the back button.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own ideas. Everything Harry Potter related belongs to the one and only J.K. Rowling. Lucky bitch.

Summary: Ron see's Draco take off crying into the night. The next morning Draco is in the hospital wing, in a coma. What does Harry have to do with Draco being in the hospital? Why does Ron become the target for the Slytherins? HarryxDraco slash. Warning: Rape. Ron bashing.

* * *

Chapter 1.

****Ron POV****

What could i have done anyway? He was askin for it if you ask me. The bloody git. Who goes running out to the black lake in the middle of the night anyway? A bloody moron that's who.

_Flashback_

_Bloody hell im hungry. _

_Alright , better not wake Harry. He never eats as it is. I wonder if Dobby will make me a sandwich? I walked over and opened Harry's trunk. _

_"Where is Harry's bloody invisibility cloak? It's got to be in this trunk somewhere..." _

_"I rolled it the other way so no one could see it. It's under my shoes , Ron. On the left." I jumped back and looked up to see a very sleepy Harry Potter looking at me through half lidded eyes. _

_"Bloody hell Harry! Cough or something next time. I didn't mean to wake you though." _

_"I know. You want food. You always want food." He laughed. I havent heard Harry laugh since ... since Dumbledore.. _

_"You think Dobby will make me a sandwich?" _

_"Yeah. He's ... quite ... nice..." Harry just fell back onto his pillow and curled up. Man he can get to sleep fast. Luckily for me , its 1am and everyone is sleepin. I crept out of the sleeping chambers hoping not to wake anyone else. But with Neville's snoring its a miracle anyone can sleep in the first place. And out the portrait hole i go. Made it. The castle is so creepy at night. All dark and what not. How Harry does this all the time is beyond me. But there is a very important matter i must attend to , which is the only reason im out here. Not that I'd tell anyone that im creeped out... Now , do i want turkey or ham? Melted cheese or sliced? Definitely need lettuce and pickles. No , maybe i want some roast- _

_"Fuck! No! No , i wont. I can't. Fuck you! Get away from me!" Malfoy? Crying? Ooooh this is good. Bloody hell he can cry. And run. Wow , hes fast. Slow down. Wheres he runnin to? He stopped? _

_"Ouch! Who's there? What do you want? Show yourself!" Shit , Malfoys got a bony body. Ew. I'm laying under Malfoy. Oh God. I think im gonna puke. I can feel his, you know, on my thigh. _

_"Bloody hell Malfoy get off me. I think im gonna be sick..." _

_"Shut up Weasel , or I'll hex you." _

_"What are you all upset about? I'm the one that had to touch you." _

_"What are you doing here?" I really need to punch that sneer right off his stupid little ferret face. _

_"Food. Now get your wand out of my face and just go cry again. Bloody hell you're annoying." Now , i think i want turkey... _

_End of flashback._

"Ronald Weasley! How could you? You should have at least came and got me or Harry. Now Malfoy is in the hospital wing. Because of you!" Pacing. That's how these damn lectures start. She paces back and forth. To and fro. Next it'll be waving her arms and hands around.

"Bloody hell Hermione! He deserved it , the bloody ferret , im glad this happened. Maybe he'll learn to stop messing with us and Harry."

"Ron. How can you be so cruel? Hes a human , same as you and me. He deserves some kindness!" Yupp, there's the arm waving.

"Even though he calls you a mudblood and calls my family blood traitors and torments Harry every day? You have to give respect in order to get it! So stop telling me what to do." Fuck , the tears. I hate when she cries.

"Just stop crying, Hermione. It wont help." I need to get out of here fast. Whats a good excuse...

"I've got practice. See you later." Man , i need to blow off some steam. Flying always helps. Ah , there's the quidditch field.

"Hey! Weasley!"

"What do you snakes want? Go away."

"We know you were there that night. Some of the other Slytherins think you did it."

"I would have never done that! Especially not to Malfoy!" Bloody hell , i shuddered. Maybe they wont notice..

"I think you did. You hate him so much , why not take the chance to harm him?"

"Bloody hell! I. Did. Not. Do-" Wow. The pain. Is that? I'm spitting blood.

**No pov.**

Crabb and Goyle grabbed Ron by his arms and held him up while Blaise punched him, repeatedly, in the stomach and face. Ron struggled and tried to fight them but these two thick-headed brutes wouldn't let him go.

"Next time you decide to mess with Draco , remember this scar."

"What scar? I don't have- BLOODY HELL!" Blaise conjured up a 6 inch hunting knife.

"This one" and with that Blaise cut from Ron's left temple , across his bleeding lips to the right side of his chin.

"Tell anyone who did this and next time we'll go after your little girlfriend."

"You stay the fuck away from her!" But they just walked away. Leaving a bloody and battered Ron Weasley on the quidditch pitch.

**Ron pov again**

Shit. My face is split open.

"Ron! Oh God. Ron what happened? " Harry? Thank God.

"A bloody bird came out of no where. Got me good. I fell off my broom."

"Ron... these bruises arent from falling or a bird..who did -"

"Just leave it Harry. Alright. Bloody hell."

"Jeez , fine. Can i at least take you to Madame Pomphrey?"

"Yeah. Fine. Shit. Can you help me up?" Everything hurts. So bad.

"Mr. Weasley! Who on earth did this to you?"

"A bird got me while i was flying. I fell off my broom." Please believe me.

"I guess this bird knew how to fight. Alright , if that's your story." She doesn't believe me. Oh well. Fine by me. As long as Hemione is safe. Why is everything going fuzzy...is that Pomphrey talking...

"Harry , you can come back and get Ron in the morning. He should be..."

* * *

So, what did ya'll think? Sorry if i spelt anything wrong.

Reviews would be lovely. (:


	2. Chapter 2

Well , I fucked up twice uploading this. Plus its late. I am so sorry. I've been driving all over the place this weekend. Everywhere I stayed, no on had internet. It was ridiculous.

But here you go. Excuse any mistakes and misspellings blahblahblah.

Disclaimer: I, sadly , own nothing.

Oh and I realized that I forgot to mention in the first chapter that this story takes place after the defeat of Voldemort. Harry and company are retaking their 7th year.

* * *

**Hermione POV.**

How could he be so inconsiderate? After what happened to Malfoy. I mean , I don't care much for the boy either but no one deserves what happened to him. No one. No matter what they've done.

The poor boy. And Harry. Finding him that way.

Where is Harry anyway? Speak of the devil, here he comes running. "Hello Harry. Slow down would you. How are you?"

"Oh ... I'm fine , I suppose. And yourself?"

"Well , besides Ron upsetting me with his foolishness, I'm fine." He looks so ... sad..

"Harry , are you sure you're alright? You seem a bit upset. Is it because of Draco?" His head snapped up at that.

Wait. When did he become Draco?

"Hermione. Why would someone do that? Sure Malfoy is an annoying git sometimes. But the things... oh God , the way he was... Hermione it was horrible. His clothes. And the blood. He didn't look like the Draco Malfoy we grew up with. He looked ..." He looked away. I could see the tears he was holding back.. His sparkling emerald eyes , glistening with tears , with sadness.

".. broken.. he looked broken, right Harry?" He only gave me one small nod...

"Have you seen him? Malfoy i mean..."

"No , i haven't. To be honest , I'm a bit nervous to see him...have you?"

"No. I'm scared as well. His pride will probably push everyone away , if he's awake yet. He never has a single blonde hair out of place and now ... now everything is all messed up." Poor Harry. Had to see Malfoy that way. But who better to find him than the savior of the wizarding world?

"All battered and bruised. He most likely doesn't even look the same..."

Wait... "Harry , why were you at the black lake anyway?"

"Well , you see , with Malfoy being so closed off these last few days , everything has just ... got to be right boring. Seeing him mostly in the Slytherins common room or the library, on the map and no where else and not hearing his insults in the halls...I just felt like taking a walk. But when i saw him... i knew he had been there awhile. The blood was all dry and . . . shit. I don't know how i managed to carry him in. I just knew i had to. I could feel it , deep inside of me. . ." He has no clue. Bloody hell , boys are so oblivious , to everything. Its honestly, incredibly ridiculous.

" We knew you were focusing to much on him Harry. I figured it out a few years ago. I cant believe you haven't, but when you figure it out , come find me. I'll listen." I had to walk away. He needs to figure it out on his own..

"Hermione , wait , what do you mean?"

"You'll figure it out. You always do."

**Harry POV**

What? When i figure what out?

Girls and their stupid knowledge of hidden things. Stupid girls and their riddles.

"Would everyone just stop using riddles around me?!"

"Alright Potter, no riddles. Straight to the point, right?"

"Shit- I mean, well, what I meant to say was, er... sir you uhh, nearly scared me to death." I look like a damn moron now. And in front of Snape no less. How did he sneak up on me like that?

"Now, lets not get our hopes up, Potter. But i need to ask you a few questions. Follow me, would you."

"Yes sir." He honestly creeps me out. I know he almost died last year, and he's been good to me and the other students. Protecting us basically our entire school lives. What with being a spy for the order and all that... But does he have to make his cloak do that? Flow out behind him like a bat...

Man, the dungeons are cold. How do the Slytherins not die from this? Its bloody freezing.

"Potter, if you would be so kind as to pay attention to where your going. I'd prefer not to have my belongings broken. And by you no less."

Snapes chambers? How did i end up in here? How could i not have noticed? I really do need to start paying attention. Bloody hell.

"You wanted to ask me some questions, professor Snape?"

"Yes. First, can i use Veritaserum on you?"

"But sir. Why would you need to do that?"

"I need the entire truth. In regards to Draco and his situation. I swear to not venture from the topic of Draco."

"I'm only doing this for Draco's Sake, not yours." I didn't even put up a fight. Why? Why didn't i put up a bloody fight? This is Malfoy and Snape we're talking about here! And did i say Draco out loud? Oh dear... When did that start? Well , here's that bloody potion. Alright , here goes nothing.

"Bottoms up." Well Snape looks confused. Has he really never heard that phrase before? Oh right, its a muggle phrase.

"Alright Potter, have you ever dreamed of Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes." Shit. This was a mistake.

"Even before he went missing?"

"… Yes..." I cant hold it back...

"Do you know why you found him and not someone else?"

"No. Should i?"

"Well, no, not really. Do you know who did this?"

"No. But i suspect a student."

"Who? Be specific." God. He sounds urgent...

"Someone in Slytherin. Someone who has his trust."

"Can you give me a guess as to why someone close to him would do this?"

"Draco didn't want them."

"How do you know that?"

"Ron heard Draco say that he wouldn't. That he couldn't. He didn't say what he wouldn't do specifically, but then Ron said that Draco yelled for said person to leave him alone. Then he ran off crying."

"Do you like fighting with Draco?"

"No sir. But professor , what does this have to do with Draco being in the hospital?"

"You could be the reason why. Now what was your very first emotion you felt when you saw Draco Laying on the ground?"

"Heartbroken."

* * *

Not much of a cliffy, but there you go.(:

Reviews would be lovely.


	3. Chapter 3

I realize my first two chapters are kind of confusing.  
Sorry about that. Also , I said I would post every Friday and for some reason I end up doing it over the weekend. So I'll start posting sometime during the weekend.

But here you go.(:

And I realize that there is some OOC. But honestly , I don't care.(:

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3.

After Harry had that rather embarrassing, truthful conversation about Draco with Professor Snape in his chamber , he ran off in search of Ron. To tell him what happened with Snape.  
That's when he found Ron bruised and bloody on the quidditch pitch.

Harry didn't believe Ron's lie of a bird story.

He took Ron to Madam Pomfrey. She didn't believe that it was a bloody bird that caused Ron to get hurt like that either.

"Harry , you can come back and visit Ron in the morning. He should be stable enough in a few days to move around."

"What's wrong with him Madam Pomphrey?" Ron is my best friend. He has to be okay.

"There will be some bruising and his cuts will need time to heal, but other than that he is perfectly fine."

"What about the big cut? The one across his face? That's deeper than the rest. Will it leave a mark? A scar?"

"Yes. The one across his face will scar and it will take longer to heal but he should be fine."

"There's no potion or anything you can give him to make the scar go away?" Hermione had just run into the hospital wing and she only heard the last bit about Ron's scarring situation.

Dumbledore found her as she was leaving the library and told her what had happened to Ron out at the quidditch pitch.

"Well , I do have a potion , but it's up to the boy. He gets to decide whether the scar stays or goes."

**Harry POV**

"Thank you Madam Pomphrey."

"Yes, yes. Now , move along. I have other mattered to attend too. And don't stay to late. I know how the professors are stacking on the homework for you 7th years, this year." Right she was. I have homework from every class and school has barely been in a month.

"Thanks Pomphrey."

Where's Draco?

Oh god. There's Draco. Bruised and unconscious... At least he is not covered in dried blood this time.

"Hermione ... look ..." I pointed my finger at him. I couldn't speak.

It hurt every time I thought of him in this shape. Now seeing his once perfect pale skin tainted with the ugly colors bruising caused..

Before I knew it, I had walked across the room and was brushing his pale blonde hair away from his eyes.

"Poor Draco ... what did you do this time to deserve this?" I wanted him to open is stormy grey eyes. I wanted him to look me in the eye and tell me that he was alright. That he would live. That it didn't hurt. That i shouldn't worry, or care.

I wish he would look at me again. But not with a scowl or smirk marking his features but a smile. A real Draco Malfoy smile.

But non of that will ever happen.

Ever.

I don't even know if he'll wake up at all. He could sleep forever.

"When i find who did this to you Draco , they will pay. I promise you."

"Harry. You care for Malfoy don't you?"

I yanked my hand away from his face. No. I didn't. I don't. I could never. Why would I care? It's just Malfoy.

"Excuse me? Care? Its only Malfoy, Hermione."

"Harry. It's alright. I'm worried about him as well. Oh , I hope he does wake up soon..." I hope so too. But he has too. Its been over twenty-four hours since I found him. Who knows how long he was out before that.

"I'll be in the library Harry. If you need me." I think she touched my shoulder and kissed the top of my head. But I wasn't paying much attention.

**Ron POV**

It was revolting the way Harry looked at the ferret. Why wasn't Harry at my bed side worrying about me

I'm his best bloody friend. Not Draco sodding Malfoy. A death eaters son and probably a death eater as well.  
Malfoy is the enemy. Well , that's if he ever wakes up from his stupid coma.

Stupid Malfoy.

Even when he was practically a vegetable, the bloody ferret managed to get the upper hand on me. I wish he would die and leave Harry and us alone. Let us get back to our normal lives.

Why does Harry care so much? Why doesn't he care about me? Whatever. I don't care.

If Malfoy wakes up , I'll make sure to put him to bed.

Forever.

**Harry POV Again.**

I pulled up a chair after Hermione left.

"Draco. Wake up. Please." I grabbed for his hand. Cold. He was cold. I put his arms under the blanket and pulled the blanket up to his chin.

I can't bare to leave him.

"I feel like I'm supposed to watch you Draco... like I'm supposed to take care of you...Draco. What are you doing to me?"

"What are you talking about, Potter?" What?

"Draco?"

"Yeah scarhead. Who else would it be?"

* * *

Okay everyone. Reviews. Reviews are very nice. So very very nice.(:


	4. Chapter 4

Well , Draco wasn't in a coma for very long. Oh well , i don't care.

I'M TELLING THE STORY! (Pirates of the )

Disclaimer. Sadly , I own nothing but my own ideas.

And I have come to realize that i fucking suck as schedules.

This will be the last time i set a day. I might post 4 times a day for a week , or once a week. i have no idea. but i will post every week.(:

* * *

Chapter 4

_"What are you talking about, Potter?" What?_

_"Draco?"_

_"Yeah scarhead. Who else would it be?"_

**Draco POV**

Bloody hell my head hurt, and what was Potter over here babbling about? Protecting me?

"Draco ... you're awake ... ohmygod ..."

"I highly doubt God has a part in this, Potter. You wouldn't shut up and let me sleep."

"Draco you've been unconscious for almost 36 hours , or that's what I'm guessing..." What is he talking about. I should be in my bed. Why am I...

"Why am I in the hospital wing?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what exactly?" What in Merlin's beard is he talking about? What am i supposed to remember?

"Mr. Potter, it's late, you should- Oh my word. Draco! You're awake. I didn't expect you up so soon. How do you feel? Mr. Potter, go back to your dorm. You can come back in the morning." No, stay ... wait.. why do i want him to stay.. My word, what is wrong with me?

"Madam Pomphrey, what is going on? Why am i here?"

"You don't remember? Of course, your mind probably went into shock. Now Mr. Malfoy, i am going to need you to stay awake for the next 10 hours (A/N. I am not sure how long people are to stay awake after coming out of a coma, so i made up a number:).

A coma? Shock?

"What in the bloody hell happened!?"

"Mr. Malfoy, I will tell you, not now, but i want you to stay calm. I don't want you to go back into shock and fall under again. Just give it some time. Now, do you want me to get you some reading material or do you want a friend to come and stay with you through the night?"

"Fine. But you will tell me what happened. Or my father will hear about this. And some books. I don't care which."

I can't read like this. I find out i've been unconious for a large amount of hours. I can't remember what happened. And Harry sodding Potter was worried about me. Maybe he has a part to play in it?

**Harry POV**

"He woke up?"

"Yeah, I was talking to him and he just .. BAM .. asked me what i was talking about. As if it was the most casual thing to do."

"So, he isn't all upset about what happened to him ... ya know .."

"Oh. About that.. He doesn't rememeber."

"What? Why not?"

"Hermione, I'm not a doctor you know. He just, has no idea. It's like he fell asleep and woke up. As if we dreamed everything that happened.."

"Harry, maybe it's better that he doesn't remember. From what I'm guessing that happened, no one should have to rememeber that."

"You're right. But I'm tired, goodnight Hermione.'

These stairs have never felt like they go on forever, but right now, they feel as if they could last miles.

It's so cold in this room. Better get an extra blanket.

My bed is so cold. I'll cast a warming charm on it. Ahhh , much better. But poor Draco. Having no idea what happened. Having to stay up and just think. I should have asked if i could stay in there with him. He would have told me to leave anyhow. Why does he have to be a prick all the time. Why can't he just be nice to people? It's easier than trying to stay mean and mad all the time. Then we could be friends. I wonder what he likes to do in his free time?

_Dream._

_"Harry! Help me!"_

_"I'm coming Draco! Keep talking! I need to follow your voice." It's so dark. Where are all the lights? _

_"Harry! Make them stop! Help me Harry! I need you!"_

_"Draco! i see you! Hold on I'm coming!" No matter how much I run, I can't reach him. Hold still Draco. Damnit, I can't get to him. Please stay stong Draco._

_"Harry! It hurts!" Oh god. Blood. It's everywhere. _

_*Harry slipped.*_

_Oh god. I'm covered in Draco's blood. It's everywhere. _

_"Draco! Where are you?"_

_"Harry! It's all your fault, Harry! Harry! Harry!"_

I bolted up right. A scream tearing through my throat and past my lips.

"Harry, you were haveing a nightmare. You woke me up with all your moaning and talking."

"What was i saying?"

"I don't know, You were talking really fast."

"Well, thanks Neville. But uhh, do you know what time it is?"

"Nearly 6 in the morning."

"Sorry i woke you." I dressed as fast as i could. i raced out of the dorm and through the halls. I have to get to the hospital wing to make sure Draco is okay. I hope he didnt go unconious again.

"Draco!" I busted through the doors. There he was, sitting on his bed, just staring out the window.

"Draco, how are you feeling?"

"Why do you care so much Potter?" Stop sneering Draco. I just want to see you happy, for once.

"I just ... i do alright." He made what sounded like a huff and looked back out the window.

"It's a beautiful day, Draco."

"Yeah, to bad I'm stuck in here with you." Ouch. that really hurt.

"Why are you so mean? You just have to snap at everyone who cares for you! Why, Draco, Why? All I'm doing is trying to be nice to you. I just want to help!"

"Why Potter? Why do you care so fucking much about me? You've never cared before, so why now?!"

"Because I found you half naked and covered in blood! You almost died! I went out there to think about why in Merlin's beard I missed you so fucking much. I missed seeing your face around every bloody corner! I realized that nothing is the same without you around!"

Then i did probably the dumbest thing i could to Draco Malfoy.

I put both my hands on his soft pale cheeks and I kissed him, long and hard.

* * *

Cliffy!:D

So, i apologize for not being one to describe the surroundings and shit, but oh well. Everyone knows what Hogwarts and all the characters look like.

USE YOUR IMAGINATION!

Review!:D

Love you guys.


	5. Chapter 5

So , already to the kissing scene , lovely. -_-.

I have no idea how this is all going to pan out.

I'm winging .

Disclaimer: sadly , I do not own. Anything.

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

**Draco POV**

I don't know why I kissed Potter back.

I just couldn't stop.. I love the feeling of his tongue fighting with mine.

He tastes like toothpaste. Brilliant.

I slid my right hand up his chest to rest on his cheek. My left hand landed somewhere on his back.

He had both of his hands on my face. Holding me in place.

Gently rubbing my cheek with his thumbs.

Like a lover would.

A lover.

Holy fuck!

I pushed him back as far as I could.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Potter? Why ... did I .. just , why did you .. kiss me Potter?" Please don't say you love me. Please don't say you love me. Please don't say you love me.

"I'm not sure, actually. I guess since I found you , I feel protective. That kiss was pure instinct."

"What are you, an animal? Bloody hell." Do it again.

"Well, I guess we could start by being nicer to each other." He has that lopsided smile firmly in place. He's making me feel dizzy.

"Shit, my head hurts. Let me sleep. You can visit later, I guess."

"You'll probably be let out soon. That'll be great, huh?"

He reached the door. He put his hand on the handle. But he paused.

Why is he just standing there?

"Oh. But I can't visit for a few days. I have detention for (he did air quotes here) acting out in Professor Snapes class." He gave me a small smile , then walked out the door. What am I supposed to do now.

We kissed.

No one can know.

This could ruin everything. Oh god. My father is going to kill me if he finds out. Literally.

"Mr. Malfoy. How do you feel? Remember anything yet?"

"I feel fine. But no, I don't remember anything. When are you going to tell me what happened? I have a right to know."

"Well Mr. Malfoy. I'll let you know when I feel you're ready to leave. Now, I need to do a check up.

**Hermione's POV**

_-Next day-_

"Good morning, Harry. What's got you all happy? I thought you were upset about Ron and Draco?"

"Oh, nothing Hermione. I just feel good. Like today's going to be a good day." And there he goes. Smiling and on his way to detention of all things. Maybe I should go visit Ron. I haven't been today. I wonder how he's feeling today.

I hope he's in a better mood. He seemed really upset about something yesterday. Maybe he'll tell me today.

These halls seem so ... empty without Ron's stomach growling or Draco's nasty comments. Hell, even Harry's constant talking about how Draco is up to something, would be nice to hear again. But everything seems off. Like Hogwarts is keeping a secret and only those three boys know about it.

Finally, The hospital wing.

"Ron, How are you today? Happier, I hope?" He seems .. better.

"Yeah, Hermione, I'm fine. So, does Harry seem off to you?"

"Well, he seemed incredibly happy this morning, but why? What do you mean?"

"Harry sodding Potter, savior of the wizarding and muggle world kissed Draco sodding Malfoy, son of a death eater, and death eater himself."

"What?! You must be joking? They hate each other."

"I saw it with my own eyes Hermione."

"Mr. Weasley, your wounds are healed. You may leave now."

"Thank you Madam Pomphrey. Come along Ron. Lets get you out of here."

Oh merlin's beard. Harry kissed Draco. On the mouth. Draco. Malfoy. And Harry Potter. Kissed. I knew it. Well, I've known for years they had feelings, but I knew, with Draco being hurt, that Harry would tell him. I just knew it.

"What are you smiling for? I just told you that Harry kissed the ferret, and you're smiling!"

"Ron, calm down. I just don't see it as a bad thing like you do, That's all."

"Bloody hell Hermione, Go to the library and study or something. Just get away from me if you think its so bloody brilliant about this ... this disgusting situation!"

Ron just stormed off.

"Ronald Weasley!" Oh great now he's running and now I'm crying.

**Ron POV**

Fuck! How can Hermione be okay with something so .. so revolting.

I just need to get some air, clear my head. The black lake. No one would go out there. Not after what happened with the ferret. They fucked his shit up bad that night.

Finally, I get to lay down without people coming and poking and prodding at me. Or staring at this god awful scar.

I just don't want to get rid of it. I got it for Hermione. So that they wouldn't mess with her. No one can touch her. Except me. Even then I wouldn't hit her. I'd never raise my hand to her.

Shit, I have to say sorry.

"Going somewhere Weasley?" Shit. I can't see. Holy fuck.

"Who are you?! Let me go! Untie me! Now!"

"But Ronnie, we just want to have a little fun. Can't we all just get along?"

"Bloody Hell! Get off me! Who do you think you are?"

"Oh, me and my pals here had some fun with Draco. He's a screamer. You are so prideful. Just like him. So you must be a screamer. Except .." I can hear light laughing. Maybe there or four others?

"You will not touch me like you touched Malfoy!" Get the fuck off me!" Oh god. My clothes! No!

"Ronniekins .. you're a fighter. I like that. Oh this will be fun. Hold him down boys."

Shit. The small rocks are tearing up my stomach. Shit. My legs are being opened. Holy fuck these guys are strong. One guy is holding each of my -

"Holy Fucking Shit! Get out of me! Fuck!" He tore into me. I can feel his hard prick slamming into my insides. I can feel the blood, my blood, falling down and pooling under me.

"Scream for me Weasley! Sccrrreeaaammm!" He's cutting my back. He's cutting everywhere. What wizard even carries a knife?!

I think I'm screaming. I'm not sure. the pain is blinding me. I feel slick with blood.

I threw up when I felt his hot cum fill me.

Blood. Vomit. Semen.

It's gone.

"GET OFF OF ME! Leave me alone!"

"Ronnie, my friends haven't had their turn.."

I can hear the second guy slapping against me. Pounding like it's the last fuck he'll get.

"Aw. Weasley is crying." His laughter. His fucking laughter.

Again. I'm filled, and again I throw up. Number three.

"I swear I will kill all of you!"

"But how can you do that if you can't even see us? Think of a better threat there Ronniekins."

"I will. I swear it." The pain is to much. They won't stop cutting me..

Harry where are you?

* * *

Aw. Poor Ron. But like I said. I don't like him much.

But don't worry. This brings Draco and Harry closer. They get much more intimate, hopefully in the next chapter. If not the one after. I promise.(:

Now folks. I'd tell you to review but I've been saying that in every chapter and no one likes my story enough to review. So fuck it. People can hate this story but I'll still post for those small few who do.(:


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Fuck you J.K. Rowling for not giving me Harry&&Company!

There's a lot of OOC. Again. I don't give a fuck.

Enjoy.(:

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Harry POV**

"Harry! Ohmygod! Harry! Come Quick! It's Ron.. Whomever got Draco got Ron." I didn't even spare her a response. I took off for the hospital wing. Merlin's beard I'm in here to much.

"Ron! Where's Ron?"

"Mr. Potter. Relax. If I fixed Mr. Malfoy up I can fix Mr. Weasley up. Please, Mr. Potter. Pacing and worrying won't help the situation. Now I need to finish cleaning him."

"I know Madam Pomphrey, but I can't believe this happened again. It's my fault. I should have been with him. He shouldn't have - " The tears ... they came so suddenly. The next moment I was on my knees. Sobbing. Sobbing for Ron. For Draco. For this whole bloody mess!

But I never noticed how Draco started hyperventilating.

**Draco POV**

I woke up and saw Madam Pomphrey cleaning a very bloody, bruised and unconscious Weasel.

I froze. Blood's never scared me before.. Then Weasel took in a very sharp breath.

_-Flashback-_

_"But Draco, why don't you love me back? We've shagged before. So why are you so scared now?" _

_I remember his goddamn laugh._

_"Get off of me Blaize! Now! My father will hear of this!"_

_"But won't daddy be even more ashamed that his baby boy is nothing but a whore? He won't like it when I tell him .. everything .. you've done."_

_Fuck! A white hot pain ripped through my lower back. Over and over he slammed. Never once even sparing me a glance. _

_I then felt this ... liquid ... everywhere Oh god. Is that blood?_

_"Don't fucking cut me!" I couldn't push him off. I couldn't even move my arms and legs. His fucking goons are holding me down. _

_"But Drakie.. Your pale skin and light hair look great in red. Crimson everywhere. It really brings out your - fuck Draco! I'm gonna ..."_

_I felt him fill me. Again. _

_"You're lovely Draco. Now you know I hate sharing but it was apart of the deal. Everyone gets a turn to take a ride! "_

_-End of Flashback-_

"Malfoy! Malfoy! Wake up!" Who? No! Let go of me!

"Draco please wake up. It's alright. It's me, Harry. I won't hurt you. I promise."

"He wouldn't stop. None of them would.. Oh god .. Harry. Get away from me! Now!" He'll never want me now! I'm disgusted with my body.

Dirty.

"But Draco ... I've known .. I found you.. "

"No. You couldn't have .. no no no no no no no no .."

**Harry POV**

"Madam Pomphrey. Draco .. he's panicking."

"I know that Mr. Potter! I can clearly hear him. Everyone, out! Now!"

I hadn't realized how many people were there to see Ron.

Hermione managed to pull me outside. I found us walking towards Hagrids. But she didn't lead me to his house. We merely just sat down in the grass.

"Harry, none of this is your fault. How could you -"

"It is Hermione. When Snape called me to his chambers the other day, I took Veritaserum. Snape told me that it might be my fault why Draco was attacked. And now Ron was hit by the same people. Hermione.. I should have told you both."

**Hermione POV**

I didn't know what else to do. So I just hugged him He just cried.

I'm not sure how long we sat like that. But eventually Seamus and Dean came along telling us it was almost time for dinner and that Dumbledore wanted us there. He was going to make an announcement.

* * *

So Blaize is the bad guy. Draco remembers. What's Dumbledore's announcement? Hmmm ...

Review?

Oh and , there's nothing logical about this story. If I turn Hermione into a llama because she sneezed on Luna, then so be it. :D

Super short. I know. This one is kind of a filler.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry, it's been awhile since I updated. I've been rather busy lately.

Worked 40 hours this past week. Plus my monthly. And let me just say, I am exhausted. But, tomorrow is my day off and I'm not tired now, so I'm going to write this fucking chapter for my lovely followers.(:

Disclaimer: I don't own shit and everyone knows that.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Hermione's POV**

I wonder what Professor Dumbledore has to say. Surely it's not about Harry or Ron. And hopefully not about Draco. His father would kill him.

Literally.

Harry's eyes were still red and a bit swollen from his crying. Poor Harry. Dealing with the pain for his best friend Ron, and dealing with his almost forbidden feelings for Draco.

Let's just get him seated and hopefully get some food into his belly soon.

"Attention. Attention Everyone. Professor Dumbledore has something to tell you all."

"Hermione, What do you think he is going to say?"

"I don't know Harry. I simply don't know."

"Now, I am not sure if everyone has heard the rumors about what has recently happened." Quiet whispers began to fill the room. Well, until Dumbledore tapped his wand on the podium.

"There has been a serious attack on one of your fellow students. But tonight there has been another one, on another student. But the attacks are not coming from someone outside of Hogwarts." The whispers only grew louder now since it was clear that everyone figured out that some students are the ones behind the attacks.

"A few students at Hogwarts are committing serious acts. Violating and harming fellow wizards." By this time, Harry was holding my hand. Tightly. He felt nervous.

Everyone wanted to know who could possibly be hind these attacks.

"As for the females here at Hogwarts, I dare say that you have nothing to fear. But still watch your backs. But the males, please tread lightly. Stay in groups." Dumbledore looked about the room. It seemed as if he was trying to size up who would do this.

"There are some new rules starting tonight. Everyone is to report back to there common rooms after dinner. If anyone is caught wondering the halls afterwards, they will be severely questioned, and possibly expelled. Tomorrow morning, everyone will go through questioning. There will be no classes for the next four days. Everyone is to stay in their common rooms until the end of questioning. Except for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Which you will be escorted by head boy and head girl to and from the dinning hall"

Now everyone was talking rather loudly, yelling towards Dumbledore, asking him what we are to do in _one _room for _four_ days.

Harry just looked at me. He looked so sad. So... broken.

**Draco POV**

"Now Mr. Malfoy, I need you to tell me everything you remember.." No, I couldn't. I wouldn't

"I can't go through that again.. Madam Pomphrey, I won't! Just leave me alone!" How could she make him do this? This is ridiculous!

"Mr. Malfoy, please.."

My body felt slow all of a sudden. I couldn't think..

**Harry POV**

After everyone had their fill of food, Dumbledore dismissed us.

Everyone was filing out of the dinning hall. Professor Dumbledore asked me to stay behind. He needs to talk to me.

"Now, Harry. I know of your growing feelings for Mr. Malfoy.." He gave me a soft smile. But how could he know? No one but Hermione knew.. Right?

"But sir, how did you...?"

"You know I know these things Harry. Now, I know you feel the need to be near him. To keep him safe. Am I correct?" I nodded. Dumfounded.

"So that is why I am giving you and Draco your own chambers. I feel that you, and only you can heal him after what has happened."

"But what about Ron? I have to be there for him too.."

"Ah, Mr. Weasley is no longer a student of this school."

"What?! What do you mean?!"

"His mother came and took him out of school. She felt that what happened to him was the last straw."

"Oh, Will I be able to visit him, write to him?"

"I'm sorry dear boy, but she wishes that only Hermione be allowed to see and speak with Mr. Weasley..."

I felt the tears coming even before they slid down my face.

"Now, If you would, could you follow me to the hospital wing, and from there you and Mr. Malfoy will follow me to your new quarters."

Why would Mrs. Weasley do that? Does she blame me? Or did Ron request that I not be allowed to speak to him? I suppose I'll talk to Hermione and see what she thinks.. This is all wrong. Why did these people attack Draco and then Ron? It doesn't make any sense. They are polar opposites.. Unless ... No that's impossible. That could never be the reason... could it?

"-Harry? Are you listening? Are you okay?"

"Huh? What? Sorry Professor. I was thinking."

"The wisest of wizards zoned off like that."

The hospital wing...

Oh Draco. He looks to peaceful when he is asleep. No snarl. No sneer. No 'Fuck off Scarhead' rolling off his tongue.

I found myself slowly tracing the right side of his jaw, along those pale smooth, slightly parted lips. I could feel his warm breath against my fingertips. Up his strong nose, across his left eyebrow. over the shell of his left ear-

"Ahem. Potter. Can you please stop touching my face.." I looked over to see stormy grey eyes staring straight into mine. I yanked my hand back.

"Oh, sorry Draco. I.. uhm- well..you see.."

"Stop stuttering scarhead. Just leave it. Now when do I get to leave this hospital bed. I'm ready to be in my own chambers."

**Draco POV**

"I will be escorting you and Mr. Potter to your new chambers once you are dressed." New chambers? With Potter? Oh hell no. I will not be living with scarhead. No way no how.

"No, I will not stay with him."

"Well, if you feel that way Draco, you may explain to your parents why you left Hogwarts at the start of a new year.." I watched him smirk slightly. That damn sparkle in his eye.

"Fine. But don't expect me to be all cuddly and nice to Scarhead over here. Now move it, I need to dress." I jumped up and yanked the changing curtain around my bed before they could even see me in this ridiculous hospital gown.

Finally some decent clothing. I never realized how much I missed my expensive name brands. Four days in this... rag of a gown ..is rather annoying.

"Alright lead the way Professor." I put every ounce of sarcasm I could into that phrase.

This is ridiculous. I can't believe I'm forced to walk next to scarhead as if he's my equal. I glanced at him and noticed that his head was slightly bowed. He was looking at the floor as he walked. I always held my head up high. Fully knowing that I am better then everyone in this god forsaken school.

I couldn't help but look at him again. This time I noticed that his lips were slightly parted. Those slightly chapped lips. So soft against my own.

I felt heat rush to my lower regions.

No! That did not happen! When Potter kissed me, that was some horrible nightmare. And I went along with it. But he seemed so confident and flirty.

That will not happen again.

"Alright, The password is Tiger Lily."

"What's a tiger lily?"

"It's that savage from that child's film. in the muggle world." Why does Dumbledore know about a muggle child film?

"Peter Pan." What? Oh. That's right. Potter was spoiled rotten by his muggle relatives. Of course he knew what it was.

"Great. Now I'm going to bed." With that I stormed into the common room of my new chambers. It was a mixture of Gryffindor Red and Slytherin Green. Great.

**Harry POV**

"Goodnight Professor."

"Take care of him, Harry. He is more broken then he seems. Sleep well."

I stepped into the common room. Green and red. Cool. It looks nice. The portrait hole was in the center of the wall. Bookshelves lined every available space on the walls. Except for the three doors and the fireplace. On the wall to my left was the fire place. Big enough to be a floo. on the wall straight ahead of me was a door right in the center. It was open and I could see the tubs porcelain walls shining from the fire light. On the wall to my right were two doors.

I'm guessing these are the bedrooms.

One of the doors was open, probably my room. the second door was closed but I could see light coming from under the door. Draco's room.

Well, this should to be fun.

* * *

Alright, there you go guys. (:

But here is where Draco and Harry become closer.

Ron is gone. Thank the sweet lord above for that. And Hermione only, really, comes around when Harry asks about Ron. Or at the dining hall.

Review, Review.(:


	8. Chapter 8

I can't believe how long its been since I last updated. Sorry.

But, school started on Wednesday. I am now officially a senior. Yay! XD Almost done with high school. Fuck yeah. So I've been spending all week getting ready and then dealing with school starting again.

Oh, plus, me and my best friend, whom I have more than just friend feelings for, got into a huge fight last weekend. I was crying and upset, blahblahblah, my mom found me asked questions. And now my mom hates her. Absolutely can't stand her. She didn't before because my best friend is half black and now she has an excuse.

I swear, moms are supposed to be a teenage girls best friend and shit but my mom is like my worst enemy. You tell her one secret and she uses it against you for the rest of your god damned life.

Anyway, here's chapter 8.(:

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Draco's POV**

Here I am, the Malfoy heir, laying in bed while Harry bloody Potter is on the other side of my door. Why do I have to share a room with him?

The damned kiss. Messed everything up. Brought all my feelings to the surface, and no doubt Dumbledore knows. He's trying to set us up. Ooooh, he thinks he can play matchmaker with me? I don't think so, I'll just -

"I did knock..." Shit.

"What do you want, Potter?" Getoutgetoutgetout!

"I figured we could talk.. or something...get to know each other, well I mean, since we're going to be room mates now.."

"No Potter, I don't want to talk. Get out." My arm is laying over my eyes so I can't see him when he sits down on the edge of the bed, but I can feel it. He sits right next to me. His lower back is touching my side. (The tummy area, between the hips and the ribs.)

"Come on Draco.. It's just me and you. Can you at least try to be civil?" He gently grabs my wrist and slowly pulls my arm up and above my head. Now he is leaning over me.

But I didn't try to move away from him...

"Fine. Can you please get out Harry. I would like to be alone." He smirks.

He has the audacity to use my smirk. At me!

"See, that wasn't to hard, now was it?" Just go away. Dammit.

"Why did you come in here? What do you want from me Harry?" he moved back slightly. The hand still holding my wrist became stiff. His face goes blank. Well, I guess he wasn't expecting that question.

"Well, I uhm, I don't know. I just, felt like I should.." His eyebrows slightly scrunched up in that cute Harry Potter kind of way.

"For starters, Harry, could you let go of me and move a way a bit?" A shade of pink crept up his face..

"Oh, yeah, sure." He scooted over to about where my knees lay. So I decided to sit up and sit cross legged.

"So Draco, can I uhm... could we.. would you let me..." Oh Merlin's beard, just say it already.

"Spit it out!" But he didn't say anything else...

Harry fucking Potter leaned over and kissed me...again.

His lips, so soft and warm against mine. The hand closest to me climbs up my chest, ghosting over my nipple, which gets a small moan out of me, and lands on the back of my neck. While his other hand goes around my waist, softly pulling me towards him.

My hands instantly reach up and cup his cheeks, as if I've been doing this for years. My legs untangled themselves and end up on either side of Harry's lap.

The Slytherin ice prince has just officially straddled the boy-who-fucking-lives...

**Harry's POV**

I slowly slipped my hand under his shirt. The skin of his back is so soft. Like a baby's. I can feel slight peach-fuzz but other than that, incredibly smooth. The hand I have around his neck slides down to help my other hand slowly pull his shirt up.

I may have never done this before, especially not with a boy, but I'm going to go as far as Draco will let me. I just have to be slow and gentle about it.

My hands and the hem of his shirt reach to where his ribs are and he lifts his arms to allow me to pull off the clothing. As I get the shirt around his shoulders, he pulls his arms through and pulls the shirt off and over his head before letting it drop to the floor. My hands are already all over him. Touching and feeling his baby soft skin. So light in comparison to mine. His small pink nipples perk up as I slide my thumbs over them. His arms fall to his sides and his head falls back with a delicious moan escaping his lips.

I can feel my cock harden a bit more when I hear that. I look down and I can see that he isn't fully tented but he isn't limp either. I begin ghosting feather light kisses over his chest and torso. His hands reach up and tangle in my hair. I reach his left nipple and I swirl my tongue around the hard bud. The grip he has on my hair tightens and my cock hardens. So I gently bite down on his nipple. Causing his to arch his back into my chest slightly, his now fully hard cock rubbed against mine. I let out a muffled moan around his nipple.

**Draco's POV**

When he let out that breathy moan on my nipple I stopped thinking rationally. All I knew was that I had to have this boy. I had to have him now.

I tilted his head up and captured his beautiful lips again and I started grinding into his lap. The friction between our cocks building. I couldn't do this.

"Harry, fuck me. Fuck me now..." He didn't even hesitate.

He flipped us over and began unbuttoning my designer pants. He slid them off along with my silken boxers. My cock sprang up from its confinement in my pants.

"Yours, now." I could barely form a complete sentence.

Harry stood up and undid his muggle jeans and dropped them along with his plaid boxers to the floor before he climbed back on top of me. My knees just barely rested on his sides. He was grinding out cocks together. Kissing me with so much more than lust. My hands moved freely over his back. Scratching here, holding there.

**Harry's POV**

I can't believe Draco is letting me do this... I hope this means as much to him as it does to me...

I moved my hand down over his chest, going around his cock, to his entrance. I moved my finger over it. It felt so small, I don't know how I'll fit, I don't want to hurt him.

"Harry, Hold on." He reached over to grab his wand. He flicked his wrist, instantly my fingers were covered in this warm slimy stuff.

"Lube scarhead." Then he gave a small laugh and pulled my face to him again for a kiss. I eventually pulled back and sat back. He just looked at me with glazed eyes. As if daring me to do it.

So I grabbed his left leg and gently pushed it forward, to spread his cheeks a bit more. My lubed up right hand moved to his little pink hole. I smoothed some lube over it then slowly slipped one finger inside him.

I watched his face to see if I was hurting him or not. He closed his eyes and arched his back some but he moved on my finger so I started pumping my finger in and out until he told me to add the second one.

He is so tight. And that's just on my fingers, I can't wait to see how tight he is on my cock.

I finally got to the third finger and-

"Harry wait.. hold on..."

His hand rested on mine. His eyes were closed tight and his eyebrows were scrunched together.

We sat like that for a few seconds until he started rocking against my fingers..

Reluctantly, I pulled my fingers and then pushed his second leg up and positioned myself at his entrance.

"You ready, Draco?" I looked at him and his eyes looked so clear. No where near what they did a few minutes ago... He slowly smiled and nodded his head.

I pushed the head of my cock in him and fuck, he is tight. I thought I might cum right there. His arms reached out and cupped my face. He pulls me down into another beautifully delicious kiss. His legs locked around my waist and I began slowly pounding into him.

**Draco's POV**

"Fuck ... Harry.. Faster, faster!" He filled me, literally and mentally.

I have been bottom before, and it never seemed this great. The feelings and emotions that Harry is pulling from me is making this so much better.

We both had a layer of sweat on our bodies and that made it all the more easier to slide against each other.

I pushed him over and began riding him from the top. He grabbed my cock and started pumping it in time to my movements.

"Harry, I'm getting close, I'm almost there."

"Me too, Draco. Cum with me, lets do this together..."

I slammed my ass down on his cock a few more times before I climaxed. I felt amazing. I saw stars, and I think I heard Harry moan those three deadly words as he came as well. I can feel him shoot his load into me. He's so warm.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, coming down from the orgasm. Him still in my ass and me sitting on top of him. I could tell that he had gone limp, but it felt wrong when he pulled me down next to him and he slipped out. I didn't want him out.

"Stay with me forever Draco." I heard him say before we both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

So, my lovely readers, you get a naughty chapter since I made you wait two weeks for an update.

But for some reason, I feel like my writing is different? Does anyone else agree or is it just me? I don't know...

Anyways, Later guys. Gots to go make food. XD

REVIEW PLEASE! (:


End file.
